As display technology advances, transparent display products have newly emerged. When a transparent display device is in operation, the user can clearly see scenes behind the transparent display device through the transparent display device. Because of this, the transparent display device has become more popular and has been gradually involved in store windows, smart glasses, smart helmet, and other products.
The transparent display device may include a transparent polymer liquid crystal cell (i.e., a transparent optical waveguide display assembly), which may provide higher light transmittance and better display than other transparent display devices.
However, the display assembly of the transparent polymer liquid crystal cell may have poor display uniformity due to the attenuation effect of the polymer liquid crystal cell of the display device.
Accordingly, the disclosed display device and fabricating method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.